A Weekend at Blaine's House
by faxondancer3
Summary: They meant everything to each other.  Blaine's parents were out for the weekend, so he decided to invite Kurt over, for a night of just being together and imagining what life would be like if they were married. M just in case of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine have been together for almost a year. They meant everything to each other. Blaine's parents were out for the weekend, so he decided to invite Kurt over, for a night of just being together and imagining what life would be like if they were to be married. For Christmas, Blaine had given Kurt a candy wrapper ring, promising that when he has the money, he would buy him a proper ring. They hadn't told anyone that they were thinking about marriage already. Once Kurt found out that Finn and Rachel were engaged, he started to take his anger out on her. Even though they had decided to keep it a secret, he was jealous that she could openly show it, when Kurt knew that they shouldn't be thinking about marriage, considering the amount of times they've broken up and had fights with each other. He and Blaine had been together for almost a year and best friends for a while before that. They probably have only had a few fights since they've been together, the biggest one being the night at Scandals.

To escape all the drama and craziness in his life, Kurt went over to Blaine's house for the weekend. He had barely convinced his dad to allow him, but after telling him that they would be safe, Burt allowed Kurt to go, because he knew these past few weeks have been hard on him.

Blaine was rushing to the door as the door bell rang, knowing that Kurt would be behind the door. He ran down the stairs faster than he had on Christmas morning when he was a little kid. He opened the door to see his beautiful and amazing boyfriend, the one person who he promised to spend the rest of his life with.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he threw his arms around his boyfriend. "You don't know how excited I am to just be here with you!"

"Kurt, I'm just as excited, probably even more so. We have the whole house to ourselves for the whole weekend. We can to anything we want!" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Let's get you out of the cold. Maybe we can make some hot chocolate and then curl up by the fire and watch a Disney movie. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, I can't think of anything better. Just you and me together, it makes me think of what life would be like once we're in New York and married. Let's spend this weekend pretending that we're already married. We'll be husbands instead of boyfriends. We can even make little rings out of clay and bake them in the oven, and then once they're cool, we can wear them for the weekend, how does that sound?" Kurt said as a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Know what? I think that seems even better than my idea, I love it. I love you for being so creative. Now let's go find some clay, I believe my mom has some in her craft room, she won't even notice if some of it is missing," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and dragged him off to the craft room down the hall.

Thirty minutes later, they were just putting their rings into the oven to bake. They had each decided to make a rainbow colored ring, representing that they had gay pride, and weren't afraid to show it, if they were to eventually wear these after the weekend ended.

As they waited for the timer to go off, Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and pressed him up against the counter, smashing their lips together seconds after. As Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he leaned into the kiss more, wanting to stick his tongue down Blaine's throat as far as he could. He just loved the feeling of being about to kiss his amazing boyfriend, soon to be pretend husband, once the rings were cooled and on their left ring fingers.

As Blaine had Kurt pushed up against the counter, he let his hands drift down to rest on Kurt's ass. This was a feeling that Kurt loved. Most would expect him to find this sort of thing uncomfortable, but when he was with Blaine, it felt natural. Yes, they had already had sex, amazing sex at that, most of the time it was triggered by the touch of Blaine's hands on Kurt's ass. They were meant for each other, they fit together like a puzzle. His hands started to pull at Blaine's hair, trying to free the curls of Blaine's beautiful hair from the amount of gel Blaine insisted of putting in it every day.

They were pulled away from their heated make out session when they heard the timer going off, meaning that their rings should be done. Kurt immediately ran over to the oven and opened the door. There singing on the tray in the oven, were two rainbow colored rings, meant for Kurt and Blaine's ring fingers. He grabbed a pot holder and pulled them out.

As he set them down he said, "Blaine, don't they look amazing? I really want to put them on now, why do we have to wait so long for them to cool down?" Kurt starred into Blaine's eyes as he complained.

"Well, we're going to let them cool down because we don't want to burn out hands, do we?" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again. "We can just make out some more while we wait, how does that sound?" Blaine brought his lips up to Kurt's once again, claiming them and taking the lead. Still feeling heated from their last make out session, Kurt started to grind up against Blaine, letting him know that he was horny and didn't mind if this would distract him. Feeling Kurt's hard cock through his clothes against his own hard on, he started to create a rhythm with Kurt. Letting all the pleasure run through their bodies.

"This is the perfect way of distracting me. Let's wait until after we put those rings on to consummate the marriage. We can do it here on this very floor or we could find somewhere else to do it. Where ever we do choose to do it, the only thing that matters to me is that we'll be together," Kurt said as he pulled away a little.

"Sure, I love that idea. They should be cooled down soon, do you want to check?" Blaine said as he looked over at the rings that still sat on the stove.

"Yes, let's look," Kurt said as he walked over to the stove. He rested his hand on one of the rings, and found that it was cool enough to pick up. Picking both of them up, he handed the one meant for his finger to Blaine as he held onto the one meant for Blaine, so that they could put them onto each other's fingers.

"I'll start. Do you Blaine take me, Kurt, to be your husband?" Kurt asked.

"I do. And do you Kurt take me, Blaine, to be your husband?" Blaine asked.

"I do," Kurt said. He then took the ring he held in his hand and started to place it on Blaine's finger while he said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Blaine took the ring in his own hand and placed by Kurt finger. While sliding it on, he said, "With this ring, I thee wed,"

After both rings were placed on their fingers, they both said at the same time, "You may now kiss your groom." They brought their lips together, capturing each other in an embrace. Pulling away they each said, "I love you my husband." When hearing that they said the same thing at the same time, they both laughed a little as they rested their foreheads together.

"Where would you like to spend our wedding night, my husband?" Blaine asked.

"Let's go up to your room, I feel like I could use a nice comfy bed to lie. And of course, it would be the perfect place to consummate this marriage of ours," Kurt said with a smile on his face. He then led Blaine up the stairs and into Blaine's room. Once in the room, Kurt jumped on the bed, landing on his back, facing Blaine, who had followed him, except instead of jumping, he slowly crawled on top of his new husband. Each boy loved the feeling of calling each other their husband.

Instead of going fast like they normally did, they decided to take it nice and slow, consumed in the feeling of love and admiration around them. Each little touch meant so much to each of them. This was the person that they we're "married" to, the one person that they would spend the rest of their lives with. Loving and caring about one another, feeding off of each other's emotions. After they had finished consummating the marriage, they each fell asleep in each other's arms, escaping into their own little dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He noticed that he no longer felt Kurt in his arms, so he figured that Kurt must have gotten up early to make them breakfast. He sat up and looked over at the clock, finding that it was close to 8am. He got out of bed, slipped on some pajamas and headed down stairs, without even caring that he most likely had bed head.

He walked into the kitchen to find Kurt at the stove, in his blue silk pajamas with his back to Blaine. Blaine decided to creep up behind him and place his arms around Kurt's waist. While doing this, he rested his head on top of Kurt's right shoulder, looking over at the food.

"It smells really good. How long have you been up?" Blaine said as he admired the smell of the food. Not only did the food smell good, but it also looked good too. "How long do I have to wait until we can eat? It looks extremely good."

"Well good morning to you too. I've been up for probably a half hour. And it shouldn't be long until it's done. The eggs are almost done. The pancakes are in the oven so they stay warm and the bacon should be done in about five minutes," Kurt said as he smiled. He loved the feeling of having Blaine wake up to him making breakfast. He quickly finished the eggs and scooped them into a container, and placed them in the oven. Not too long after, the bacon was done. While Kurt brought the food to the table, Blaine gathered plates and utensils. Along with napkins, butter, maple syrup and then made their coffee. As Blaine did this, he felt himself thinking that he could get used to this.

"Did you sleep well last night, my husband?" Blaine asked as he sat down across from Kurt at the table.

"I will always sleep well as long as I'm in your arms. Nothing could have been better. Would you like to hear about the dream I had? It was quite enjoyable, I even wish it wasn't just a dream," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine while placing some food onto his plate.

"I would love to hear about your dream, as long as you tell me that I was in it," Blaine said as he grabbed his coffee and then took a sip, loving the taste of it.

"I'm sorry you weren't in it. I was having sexual relations with Taylor Lautner in a field of flowers," Kurt said as he laughed. Seeing the look on Blaine's face, he added, "Of course you were in it, you goof. Who else would be in a dream of mine that made me so happy?"

"Ok, just tell me the real story," Blaine said. He then started to take small bites for his pancakes.

"Well, in the dream, we were driving to get coffee like we do every morning, but after we got our coffee, instead of going to school; we drove to the city and eloped. And then when we got back, we didn't tell anyone. It was just a secret between the two of us and it felt so special and amazing. Even though we're pretending to be married now, it felt entirely different, but at the same time it didn't. Like now, no one knows and they don't even pay enough attention to even realize that we're closer than we used to be. Yes we've always been really close, but as we went through each step of our relationship, we've grown closer. It's as if our hearts know who they belong to and bonded with each other," Kurt said as he remembered parts of the dream.

"Wow that sounds amazing. That makes me wish we would have thought about something like that," Blaine said. As he was eating his eggs, he started to think what if they did this in real life and not just in the dream? Would they be able to get away with it? Could they go this weekend and be back in time for school on Monday? "Kurt, could we do this in real life? You know how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why don't we drive to the city and get married and then we can spend the night and be back in time for you to get back home one Sunday before my parents come home? And we could use these rings we made as wedding rings until we have the money to buy each other real rings, but if people ask, we could say that they're promise rings."

"Really, you want to get married today?" Kurt asked. "I was thinking about it too, but I wasn't sure what you would think. Are we really going to get married for real? And I love the idea of using these rings as wedding rings."

"Yes, I really want to get married to your, to be your husband for real, to be able to can you my husband. You hold the key to my heart and I would do anything to get married to you. Even though we wouldn't be living together, we would still be married and faithful to each other. We could come up with ways to convince your parents to letting me spend the night at your house during the week. We could say that we want to save some gas and it would be a shorter drive to school for me. And then on weekends we could stay at my house, since my parents are almost never home or if they are, they never even go near my room. What do you say, do you want to go get hitched?"

"Well we better finish eating so that we can get dressed, load our bags into your car and then hit the road. By the time the day is over, we'll be officially married. And when we're older, we'll tell everyone about how we eloped and then after we graduate, we'll have a big ceremony with our friends and family," Kurt said.

They both rushed to finish their food. After they were done, they quickly put the dishes in the dish washer and then put the food away in the fridge. They ran upstairs hand in hand to Blaine's room. Kurt gathered his clothes from the day before and put them in his suitcase. They both quickly changed and got everything they needed. Blaine then grabbed his suitcase and got their phone chargers, laptops, I-pods while Kurt picked out a few outfits for Blaine and set them all in the suit case. After putting their shoes on, Blaine then grabbed his keys off of his desk and turned off the light, they grabbed their suitcases with one hand, and held each other's hand in the other. They made their way out of the room and down to the front door. After they put their suitcases in the back, Kurt opened the passenger side door and got into his seat while Blaine got into the driver's side and turned the car on. They were then backing out of the drive way, on their way to get married for real and have their own little adventure just like the dream that Kurt had the night before.

* * *

><p>The city that they're driving is completely made up, so pretend that their is a city in Ohio, which isn't far from Lima, where they can elope and be back within the next 30 to 36 hours. Also pretend that gay marriage isn't illegal in Ohio.<p>

Hope everyone likes it so far and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

It was seven o'clock at night when Kurt and Blaine walked into the hotel room they rented. They were now officially married, husband and husband. After having dinner out at a fancy restaurant, secretly celebrating their new marriage with each other, Kurt had found a lovely hotel just outside of the city. They drove to the hotel and were now checked in and thankfully the rent for one night wasn't that expensive.

Kurt sat down on the bed and asked as he looked at the ring on his left ring finger, "Are we really married and this isn't some cruel dream?"

"Well if it's a cruel dream, we're both having the same dream. It feels so real, but it also feels like we've always been married," Blaine said as he went to sit down next to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his own while looking into Kurt's eyes and said, "Well, we've always been the couple in the New Directions to be voted the married old couple. If we created our own glee yearbook, our names and picture would be perfect for the old married couple slot."

This caused them both to laugh, "Your right, I hadn't even thought about what everyone has been telling us. I guess it's so natural to us that we don't even notice it," Kurt said. He then leaned in and placed his lips against Blaine's, so that they were connected. This continued into a slow, passionate kiss, filled with nuclear explosions and heart shaped fireworks within their heads.

"Have I told you how much I love you? Because at this moment, I feel like I love every single thing about you and would do anything to just be completely yours," Blaine said as he pulled away slightly.

"You are completely mine and I'm completely yours, we agreed to that the minute that we both said I do. You're forever stuck with me. And I love you just as much as you love me, if love could fill a room up, this room wouldn't be big enough, heck, the earth wouldn't be big enough for the amount of love that I have for you," Kurt said as he started to smile. He then gave Blaine a heated kiss, which felt amazingly perfect.

"Well I'm glad to be stuck with you because you're stuck with me. Nothing can break us a part, we're stuck together with super glue," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer to him. Ever so carefully, they slowly slid up to the top of the bed while kissing each other. Blaine then moved so that he was on top of Kurt. He brought his hand up to Kurt's check and felt how soft his skin was. "Have I ever told you that I love how soft your skin is?"

"Yes and that's all due to the daily skin care routines I've been doing for all these years. Now it's my wedding night and I want my husband to slowly but quickly fuck me, as if it was the last thing he would be capable of doing. Now will said husband agree?" Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine.

"Well, if I was that said husband, I defiantly would. Am I?" Blaine said jokingly.

"Well I don't see my other husband around at the moment, so I believe you are it, so what do you say?" Kurt responded.

"You had me at wedding night. I will most defiantly fulfill your wishes, my dearest, sweetest, softest, beautiful, amazing, loving husband," Blaine said with a smile on his face.

Blaine and Kurt continued to complement each other as they slowly made love. It was a moment it their lives that felt like it could last forever and neither boy would care if it did. The thought of being this close to their husband, the person that they promised to spend their live with, made each boy want to say like this forever. As they lay back after having probably the best experience yet, there was sweat running down their bodies, Blaine's hair had gone wild and returned to its natural curl state while Kurt's hair had lost its style and wet with sweat.

"I love you so much," they whispered at the same time as they lay in each other's arms. Blaine pulled the blanket at the end of the bed over their tangled naked bodies while Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine.

Blaine placed a light gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Babe, let's get some sleep, we need to head back tomorrow and we need all the sleep we can get," Blaine said as he tightened his arms around Kurt.

"Ok, but as long as you go to sleep too, since you're driving, you'll need it more than me," Kurt said just before he closed his eyes. Blaine rested his head against the pillow and stared at Kurt while he drifted off to sleep. Nothing was more magical than watching his boyfriend, no, his husband sleep. It was as if he turned into sleeping beauty and Blaine was the prince that would wake his up from his sleep in the morning. He couldn't believe that he would be able to repeat these same actions that he was thinking of for the rest of his life. Kurt was forever his; nothing could keep him away from Kurt.

Noticing that he was slowly starting to drift off to sleep too, he closed his eyes and thought of what life would be like together. Now that they were officially married, he was the happiest man alive, with Kurt right there beside him, making the title for happiest man alive a tie between the two. As he was sleeping, he started to dream of what their apartment would look like once they headed to New York City and how Kurt would decide to decorate it. Knowing Kurt, Blaine wouldn't even be allowed to look at Kurt's designs until they were completely done. But even with this thought, he loved surprises from Kurt, because most of the time they happened to be the least expected, but most wonderful thing in the world.

If someone were to look on at the two husbands sleeping together in that hotel room, they would see two people who truly loved and cared about each other. Two people who would sacrifice anything just so that they other was happy, healthy and safe. As they would look at their appearance, it would be obvious that they had spent a night loving and caressing each other's bodies but just seeing the smiles on their faces and the bruises along their neck lines. The power that love could give to humans was filled with such emotion and energy, it could be expressed through almost any type of motion, and this motion would make these two beyond happy.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and keep letting me know what you think. If you have any ideas, i'm more than happy to consider adding it to the story. I have a pretty clear idea of where i want to go with his story, but i'm always open to new ideas. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up in the morning to see Blaine starring down at him. After opening and closing his eye's a few times, he smiled up at Blaine. Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist, while his other arm was resting by Kurt's head as his hand played with Kurt's hair.

"Look you finally woke up, sleeping beauty," Blaine said with a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly well, as long as I'm in your arms," Kurt said as he rested his head on Blaine's bare chest. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. When I woke up, I couldn't resist starring at the angel in my arms. It felt like I was looking at a cross between an angel and sleeping beauty. But I'm also glad that your awake now," Blaine said. He then kissed Kurt's head and said, "We should probably get up and get ready for the day. I was planning on taking you out for breakfast after we leave the hotel, then after breakfast we head home. Does that sound good?"

"Are you sure we can't just stay like this all day? I don't want to leave the warmth of your arms," Kurt said as he tucked his head closer to Blaine's chest.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, I think our parents would freak out if we didn't come home. Your parents would most likely go to my house to search for you, but when they find out that neither of us would be there, they'll go searching who knows where and then when we get back, we'll be grounded and won't get to see each other outside of school. Then there are also chances of them finding out about our marriage, which they most likely won't be too happy to find out at first," Blaine said as he thought about all the possible situations. "So to save ourselves from any drama, we really need to get back to Lima in time as planned."

"I guess you're right, but I would still rather just stay here with you. If we're going to get going soon, I need enough time to get ready," Kurt said. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase. He carefully pulled out an outfit which he thought would look great on him. He then grabbed his carry-on bag, full with all his skin care products and headed towards the bathroom. While Kurt was doing this, Blaine just sat on the bed, starring at his husband's body and wishing that he could run his hands over every single little part of Kurt's body. When Kurt noticed Blaine starring at him he said, "Well, you can either continue to ogle my body or you can come take a shower with me. Which would you like to do?"

At the mention of a shower together, Blaine rushed off of the bed and followed Kurt into the bathroom, not even caring that he didn't have his shampoo or soap; he figured he could just use Kurt's. Once they were both in the shower, warm water dripping down their bodies, Kurt said, "I see you've made your mind up, now what could we possibly do while we're in here."

"Well, yes here I am. And I have a few ideas up my sleeve, or invisible sleeve seeing as how I'm completely naked. Let's start with washing each other's hair and then after that, we can see where things go," Blaine said as he took the bottle of shampoo out of Kurt's hand. He squeezed some onto his hand and placed the bottle on the shelf in the corner of the shower.

"As amazing as that sounds, how about you tell me exactly what you plan to do after that?" Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, I'll give you a few hints. You, me, this shower, your ass, my cock; we're all going to have a little party, nothing better than celebrating, right?" Blaine said with a similar smirk on his face.

"I like the sound of that, now when will this party start?" Kurt said in a low voice.

"Once our hair is washed, it begins, so you better be ready. I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk properly for the next week. Do you like the sound of that?" Blaine said as his voice reached lower and lower levels.

As the two were talking about what they planned on doing, their cocks quickly started to harden and spring to life, announcing their presence. As Kurt started to shampoo Blaine's hair, he pulled his body flush against Blaine's body, so that his cock was pressed up against Blaine's ass.

"Is this what you me, except the roles are reversed?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around and pressed his own cock up against Kurt's and said, "Well I was more of thinking along these lines, so that I can see your face as I make you scream my name."

"I could go with that, but you may need to bring it down a little lower, in order to reach my ass. And maybe let me wrap my legs around your waist and sink down onto you, while you push me up against the back wall of this shower," Kurt said as he thought about his idea.

"That's even better, I'm glad that you're so creative," Blaine said.

"That's not creative, that's me when I'm turned on and thinking of kinky ideas," Kurt said. "Now I believe we have all the soap out of our hair, so I believe I'm currently in the wrong position as to what we've been describing as to what should be going on."

Thus they quickly fulfilled their own little wishes and needs. After riding out their orgasms, they quickly washed their bodies off, from the after effects of their sex in the shower. They both stepped out of the shower and continued to get ready for the day ahead of them. Within the next hour, they were packing up and just about ready to leave the hotel. Making sure that everything was packed, Kurt closed up their suitcases and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room. They each carried a suitcase. After checking out, they headed to the car and loaded the luggage in.

"Where are we going to breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Well, what do you feel like eating? We could go to the Waffle house, or Bob Evans. Or maybe even a diner, what do you think?" Blaine asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Let's go to Bob Evans. I'm in need of some coffee and maybe some pancakes," Kurt said as he put his seat belt on. "How long will it take to get there?"

While Kurt was settling into the car, Blaine had decided to pull out his GPS and hook it up in order to find the nearest Bob Evans. "Well, according to my GPS, there is one a few miles away, not too far and not out of our direction. Does that sound good?" Blaine said.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt said as he smiled. He then reach over to Blaine and gave him a sweet chaste kiss.

With that said, Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and followed the GPS's directions. Not too soon after, they arrived at the restaurant. After the Blaine parked the car, he reached over and connected his lips to Kurt's. "I love you, and I love you for picking a place that happened to be so close to the hotel. As much as I'm awake right now, I'll need coffee before I'll even think about drive back to Lima," Blaine said as he pulled away.

"Well good, because I have just about the same level of need for coffee," Kurt said as he started to laugh a little. "At least that shows how perfect we are for each other; neither of us can truly function without coffee. When we have our own place, we'll probably go through a bag of coffee beans in only a few days."

"You're completely right, I can defiantly see that in our future," Blaine said with a smile on his face. "Now let's go get some breakfast and get some coffee in our systems."

They both then stepped out of the car and walked in front of the car, where they linked hands and headed towards the front door of the restaurant. As they reached the door, Blaine pulled it open and held it open for Kurt to walk through. It was a great start to the first day of officially being married; nothing could bring them down; not even the chances of running in to unexpected people or homophobes. They had each other and that's all that mattered at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

After being seated at a booth in the corner of the restaurant, the waitress soon came over to their table. She had a tight pink collared shirt on with tight black pants. The minute that she laid eyes on Blaine, she start to add a swing in her step. As she got closer, the anger in Kurt's body grew. She was trying to hit on his husband and she wasn't even at their table yet. Her name tag said that her name was Megan. She had long black hair with tan skin. The top buttons of her shirt were open and revealing what was underneath, as a way to get men to stare at her.

She stepped over to the table and said, "Hi, my name his Megan and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to start off with ordering drinks?"

"Yes, we'd both like some coffee," Blaine said politely.

"No problem, I'll be back soon with your drinks, let me know when you're ready to order," Megan said.

After she walked away, Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "Did you realize that she's trying to show off to you?"

"At least it wasn't a male waiter that was trying to flirt with me, because either way, I'm never leaving your side. Now should we play the let's lead her on and disappoint her and make her feel stupid act or should we just tell that neither of us are interested in her?" Blaine said as he started to laugh a little.

"Those are very good ideas but I may have a better one. What if we just completely ignore her and see if she gets the hint? And I bet you that she'll most likely try to slip you her number at some point before we leave,"

"I like the way you think, oh wonderful husband of mine," Blaine said as he reached his hand across the table to quickly squeeze Kurt's hand before looking at his menu. "Do you know what you want to order?"

"The Garden Harvest looks really good. It's served with fresh baby spinach, diced tomatoes, Monterey-Jack cheese, and onions, all mixed into an omelet. What about you?" Kurt said as he licked his lips.

"I think I'm going to go with the Hotcakes, which is served with syrup and butter," Blaine said as he set his menu down.

Not too soon after, the waitress came back over. Once again, she was swinging her hips and sticking her chest out. Kurt and Blaine had to hold down a laugh that was trying to escape.

She placed the coffee down on the table and said, "Here's your coffee. Are you ready to order?"

After giving her their order, Kurt asked, "Where can we find the nearest bathroom?"

"It's over at the far side of the restaurant towards the back," She said.

Kurt thanked her and got up and headed that way. Instead of going all the way over there, he stopped at the desert bar to lightly glance at everything, but really, he was looking back at their table. He and Blaine wanted to see what she would do if one of them were to leave the table. So here Kurt was, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Back at the table, Megan said, "So, are you single?"

Blaine answered with, "No"

"Well, even if you're not, we can still meet up some time. Do you live around here?" She said.

"I would rather not cheat on my spouse. And I don't live around here," Blaine answered.

"Well, I'm still going to give you my number, just in case you need a little action or get bored with your girlfriend," She said.

"That won't be a problem, I'm happily married," Blaine said. "And I don't need your number."

"Well, take the number just in case. You never know when things can go downhill. And when they do, I'll be there to bring them back up, if you know what I mean," She said.

"Yes, I know what you mean, but I would rather not think of being un-loyal," Blaine said. During the whole conversation, he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Just then, Kurt came back and sat down in his seat. "Honey, do you think we could stop at the store later? I forgot to tell you that we're out of lube and we'll most likely need it later on tonight," Kurt said as he pretended not to notice the waitress. He looked over to see a shocked waitress, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there or I would have waited to say that. Ha-ha. Anyways, did you put in our order? I'm getting really hungry and I need to keep up my food intact in order to perform well in the bed room."

At that, the waitress continued to stare at him. It was if she was a robot and her on/off button was turned off. After a few seconds she said, "Wait what are you talking about?"

"Well while you were over here flirting with my husband, I realized that we need some more supplies in order to fulfill our needs. Doesn't every married couple have certain needs?" Kurt said, hoping that he could shock her even more.

"What I mean is how can he be gay? He's like the hottest piece of meat in this restaurant," She said.

"Well, he was born that way. And yes he is hot; you would think I didn't already know that. Why do you think I married him? And if you already haven't noticed, most gay guys are hotter than straight guys, so next time you should think better of whom you're flirting with. Now go put our order in and sent us a new waiter," Kurt said.

She then walked away, with a blank expression on her face.

"Kurt, gosh, I didn't realize that's what you had in mind. Why didn't you tell me before you left the table?" Blaine asked.

"I pretty much winged it as I went along with it. And then I just kept on going. Did you see the expression on her face?" Kurt said.

"Yes, I believe I'm now married to the smartest, evilest, cleverest, sick minded, natural frightening man in the world and damn proud of it," Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt.

"Why thank you, my amazingly hot and sexy husband," Kurt said.

After that, they eventually got their breakfast; thankfully a different waiter was serving them now. After an enjoyable breakfast, they left the restaurant and headed back to the car. Once they were both in the car, Blaine pulled Kurt in for a very heated kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until they both pulled away, with smiles on their faces. Blaine turned the car on and backed out of the parking spot, and headed in the direction to go back to Lima. They had a little less time than they expected, so they were glad that they brought Kurt's entire suitcase with them so that they didn't need to head back to Blaine's house first.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the restaurant, they headed straight to Kurt's house back in Lima. As they pulled into the drive way, Kurt said, "So we're just going to tell everyone that these are promise rings, right?"

"Yes, that's what we'll do and we just can't mention the fact that we're already married to anymore or where anyone can hear us," Blaine responded.

The car came to a stop and they pulled their seat belts off. Before Kurt could open his door, Blaine pulled him over and smashed their lips together. They stayed together, going at a relatively slow pace before pulling away. "How am I support to sleep tonight without you by my side?" Blaine asked.

"Well after we ask my dad about you pretty much moving in with us, then you won't have to worry about not being able to sleep because I'll be right by our side," Kurt said. "Now we should get inside, my dad has most likely noticed that the car is in the drive way and neither of us have stepped out. If we don't get in there soon, he'll come out here himself."

Once Kurt and Blaine stepped inside, they saw Burt sitting on the couch watching TV while the smell in the air told them that Carole was cooking and Finn was who knows where at the moment. They went into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch.

When Burt noticed them sit down, he asked, "Kurt how was your weekend at Blaine's house?"

"It was a lot of fun. We stayed up watching musicals and many of our other favorite movies. The first morning I made breakfast for Blaine and then this morning we went out for breakfast. I loved spending so much time with him, it's the happiest I've been in a long time," Kurt said as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm truly happy for you," Burt said.

"Dad, we have a question we want to ask you. And can you see if Carole will come in here too?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Burt said.

Not too soon after, Burt and Carole came into the room and sat down on the couch opposite of Blaine and Kurt. "What was it that you wanted to ask us, sweetie?" Carole asked.

"Do you think that Blaine could sort of partially move in with us? He what's to save money by not having to take the long commute from his house to school and it would be so much easier if he could live here and we could go in to school from here," Kurt said. He then lifted up his left hand and showed them his ring. "We also made ourselves promise rings during the weekend. We know that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives and instead of going out and buying rings; we decided to make them, so that they have more personal value. We want to get married when we move to New York after we graduate. We're not sure when that will be, but we do know that we promise to be by each other's sides for the rest of our lives, even if it's not written on a piece of paper. And not only would Blaine's moving in help save him money, but it would also give us the chance to see what it's like to live with each other before we actually do get married when we're older."

"Kurt, those rings are beautiful, but your father and I will have to talk this over tonight. But we really are happy for you two. We're glad that you've found each other and want to head towards something so meaningful. Why don't we talk about this some more tomorrow after your father and I have had the chance to think about this?" Carole said.

"Ok, and thank you Carole," Kurt replied. "Do you need help finishing in the kitchen?"

"Sure, it's always nice to have some company," Carole said.

"Ok, Blaine I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said. Before getting up, he quickly gave Blaine a peck on the lips then followed Carole into the kitchen.

The room was silent once Kurt and Carole left, leaving Burt and Blaine alone. After a few minutes, Burt asked, "Blaine, what are your intentions with my son?"

"Burt, I truly love your son. He means the world to me. When we're together, I felt like what we have, is magic. Each time we kiss, is like the first time, I always see fireworks and recently, it's grow into a nuclear explosion within my head. We've gone through so much together and cared about each other so much, it just feels right to be together and know that we both promise to marry each other on day. And if you let me move in, I feel like it would help us learn even more about each other and grow not only as a couple, but as individuals as well. I also want to be prepared before we move to New York after graduation. If we already know how to live with each other, then we only need to face the fact that we won't have any parents around to help us. I feel like it could be something that would prepare us and help us know what would be expected," Blaine said as he looked at Burt.

"Well, I'm glad you gave me an honest answer. I believe that you two are right for each other and I see you in his future and he in yours, but I still need to talk this over with Carole first. If I do let you, I will most likely let you guys share a room, because I know that's what you'll do in the future, so it will at least help your sleeping habits and also learn to deal with how each of you prepare in the morning and create your own system. And like I said, I'll think about it and let you guys know tomorrow," Burt said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it would mean to us if you let us do this," Blaine said. Looking at his watch, he realized that his parents would be home soon and he too should head home. "I have to go, but I'll be here tomorrow to hear your answer."

With that, Blaine headed home, anxious about what Burt's decision would be. He really did want the chance to move in with his husband, even if Burt didn't know they were already married, he just wanted to spend every waking and non-waking moment with Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the whole day during school, both Kurt and Blaine were anxious to find out what Burt would say. They really wanted to be able to be with each other all the time they could find possible. They were currently walking to Glee rehearsal hand in hand. As they entered the class room, there were many different things going on. Rachel and Finn were having an agreement with Quinn because she didn't believe that they should get married. Normally, Kurt would have joined in on this, but today, he was just so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he didn't even consider starting an agreement. With his hand held in Blaine's, they went and sat in the corner way from the rest of the group. After they sat down, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt leaded into his boyfriends touch, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Just then, Mr. Schue comes into the room and starts writing on the board. He then says, "This week's assignment to sing about a secret that you want everyone to know. This will not only help us be more confident in each other and ourselves, but it will also give a great ideas for up-coming performances. Whether you sing by yourself or with a partner or group, come up with something that lets everyone in on your secret."

Everyone immediately starts to pair up and thing of great songs they could do, mean while, Kurt and Blaine have gone back to their own little world, ignoring those who are around them. They start to think up ideas of what they could do. Should they tell everyone that they're engaged? Or should they tell everyone that they're already married? A bunch of questions were running through their heads and they started writing down all the possibilities.

"What should we do? I don't want to let them know one of our deepest secrets, but I also don't want to use something that they could already know. What do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Why don't we wait until later on? After we talk to your dad tonight, we can use our laptops and look up songs that would help reveal one of our secrets," Blaine said.

"That sounds like a good idea. So what do you think will happen? I really want you to live with us, and I feel like I couldn't contain myself without you by my side. Last night I could barely sleep. Even after two nights with you, I can't get used to sleeping by myself," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine.

"I know; I had the same problem. I felt as if my arms were empty because you weren't there. I'm really hoping that your dad will allow me to stay with you guys. I would do anything, just so that we could spend more time together," Blaine said.

He then looked down at Kurt and gave him a kiss. He then pulls Kurt's legs up so that they're rested over his lap and turns him face towards Kurt's to continue kissing him. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. By now, Kurt has slid himself so that he's sitting on Blaine's lap.

Meanwhile, everyone else in the room starts to break away from their own conversations as they one by one notice Blaine and Kurt making out in the corner, not even away that everyone is watching them. Mr. Schue is in his office grabbing sheets of music that Rachel requested, so no one is really moving to break them apart.

"Damn, who knew that they would be the ones to start making out during class?" Puck said as he watched them.

"Hey, that's my little brother you're talking about!" Finn exclaims.

"Well, he's the only one in this room, besides Blaine, who is getting any action at the moment," Puck says.

As they continue to talk about how lucky Kurt and Blaine are, about five minutes later comes out of his office, stacks of sheet music in his hands. "Here, Rachel I think I found a few," He says. He sees that everyone is starring off into one direction and asks as he turns his head, "What's going on?"

"They've been going at it for at least ten minutes over there," Santana said.

"Kurt, Blaine," Mr. Schue repeats several times, but still, they don't stop.

By this point, Kurt and Blaine have been making out for fifteen minutes. Five of those minutes are without anyone noticing, the next five are with the group watching and commenting about them and the last are while they try to pull them out of their own world. Kurt and Blaine are too absorbed in their own world to even think about anything that could be going on around them.

The group observing, starts to realize what will pull them out of their own world. So at the same time, Mercedes says, "Kurt, I'm going to throw away all your hair products!" while Tina says, "Blaine, we're going to throw way all your hair gel!"

This defiantly gets the two to look up and shout, "No, Don't even touch it!"

This caused everyone around them to laugh about the fact that these two couldn't be more perfect for each other, they both cared way too much about their hair products.

"Well, welcome back to planet earth, Porcelain and Hobbit," Santana says. "I was starting to think that neither of you were going to come up to for air."

Kurt looked around the room and said, "If I see any of my hair products missing, I'm going to warn you, there will not be a happy Kurt and non-happy Kurt is not a good sight to see,"

"Babe, you can't just threaten them, they were only joking," Blaine says.

"You of all people know how important my hair products are to me, it's just like how important your hair gel is to you," Kurt said. He then brings his lips to Blaine's ear and whispers, "You better agree with me or I can threaten to with hold sex for the next week, now what will it be?"

"Fine, I give up," Blaine said as he throws his hands up in the air.

Kurt whispers, "Good boy."

As Kurt pulls his lips away from Blaine's ear, the bell rings, signaling that rehearsal is over. Everyone starts walking out of the room, minds already on another topic or event. Kurt gets off of Blaine's lap and stands up and holds out his hand.

"Let's get out of here and see what my dad has decided," Kurt said as Blaine places his hand in Kurt's outstretched hand.

They head out to Blaine's car and climb in and head to Kurt's home for the long but short awaited talk with Kurt's father. This one conversation, would determine whether or not Blaine got to stay in the Hudmel household during the weeks.

* * *

><p>If anyone has any song suggestions for the assignment, i'm planning on having them reveal their engagement later on in the week when they perform, but as of now, i'm having trouble with thinking of a good song that would work.<p>

I've been having some problems trying to figure out what else i want to do with this story, so i won't be updating as often as i would like. I'll try to come up with something soon, but for now my mind won't cooperate with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine arrived at Kurt's house shortly after leaving school. Burt wouldn't be home until later, so Kurt and Blaine decided to spend some time alone in Kurt's bedroom or what they hoped to be their bedroom pretty soon. Each boy was nervous, so to distract themselves, they decided to play the game of life.

"I want to be the blue car and you can take the red car," Kurt said as he took the different game pieces out of the box.

"Why do I have to be the red car?" Blaine asked.

"Because, it reminds me of your red skinny jeans that you look really good in," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Oh," Blaine said. He looks over to Kurt and notices that he's putting two blue people into both of their cars. "Why are you putting two people in the cars? We don't get married for a little while after the game starts."

"Well, since we're both already married, I didn't think it was necessary to wait any longer. And when we come to the married space, we'll just get re-married. And this way, we can see two different imaginable ways that we might live our lives," Kurt said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's actually a smart idea. Ok so now that we have it all ready, let's spin to see who goes first," Blaine said as he put his hand over the spinner and ended up getting a 4. Next Kurt spun and ended up with a 10.

"Looks like I will go first. So we each start with $10,000. Since I'm going to college, I have to get a loan for $100,000, which leaves me with $ -90, 000,"Kurt said. After spinning and getting a 6, Kurt moved his car six spaces to land on Study for Midterms, Lose Next Turn.

"Well, I'm not letting you go to college without me, so I too am down $90, 000," Blaine said. Blaine spun the wheel and got a 9 and then moved his car nine spaces. He landed on Your buddies crashed you car, Pay $5, 000. "Who would I trust to use my car and who are these buddies that crashed my car? They should be the one's paying for this, not me. And why didn't anyone remind me to get car insurance?"

"Well, if this was real life, it probably was either Puck or Finn, but in The Game of Life, it could be anyone. And you should have realized that before you let anyone borrow your car," Kurt responded.

"That does sound believable, but both of them are good enough drivers," Blaine said.

"Yes, but we don't know if either of them was or wasn't drinking at the time. So maybe they were intoxicated when this happened," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine and placed his hand on the spinner. "You better spin again, remember, I have to study for midterms."

Blaine spun and got a 4, which brought him to career choice. After picking up three different cars with teacher, entertainer and computer consultant written on separate cards, he choose entertainer. Then he picked up three different salary cards and written on separate cards were $30 thousand, $50 thousand, and $80 thousand. Picking the 80 thousand, it brought his amount of money owed down to $ -15, 000. He spun again and ended up landing on a space which said, Lose Next Turn.

"Well, that was different. I just wish it was that easy in real life," Blaine said as he motioned for Kurt to spin.

As Kurt spun a 9 and moved to the career choice, he said, "Of course it was easier that real life, this game at least only takes an hour to play and at the most it would take three hours depending on how many people are playing." He then repeated the same steps as Blaine and chooses an Artist and a $70 thousand salary. "Well that brings me to $-20,000 and I just spun a 7 and landed on Cycle to Work, so I believe I get to collect a Life tile."

"You might as well go again, I'm still forced to skip my next turn," Blaine said. With that, Kurt spun a 9, ending up getting to the Stop sign before he was done counting. "Looks like you get to re-marry me already. Maybe that's when we'll actually get married with our family and friends at our wedding."

"That does sound nice. But I also get to collect another Life tile, which gives me two total," Kurt said.

"What's so important about the life tiles?" Blaine asked.

"Well, they'll help me win the game eventually," Kurt responded. He then spun again and got a 2, leaving him on Happy Honeymoon. "Yay, another Life tile and I get to go on a honeymoon. I can defiantly think of a honeymoon that would be beyond amazing."

"Are you going to tell me anything about this so called honeymoon?" Blaine asked.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see," Kurt said as Blaine rolled and moved his car to the space: Car rolls away, pay $15, 000.

"Really, why am I having so many problems with my car?" Blaine asked as he noticed as he was brought to $-30, 000.

"Not my fault that you're having so many problems, you should have bought some car insurance," Kurt said as he got ready to spin. After landing on Car Accident, he paid $10, 000 and was left with $-30, 000. "Looks like I need to buy car insurance too."

Blaine then bought car insurance, and then landed on Get Married. After collected a life tile and spun a 7 and landing on pay day, he ended up with $40, 000. "Well, there, I have car insurance. No more paying for a car or any of the problems it may cause me to have," He said.

"And I'm right there behind you," Kurt said. A few minutes later he said, "Yay, pay day, I'm not in the negative numbers anymore." This left him with $30, 000.

"I'm starting to get annoyed with how much we have to keep track of our money, I just landed on Taxes due and that only leaves me with $5, 000," Blaine said.

"Well, in real life, it won't be as easy," Kurt said.

"I know it won't but this game is supposed to be fun, instead I'm worrying about how much money I have," Blaine said.

Noticing that Blaine was starting to get frustrated with the game, Kurt reached over the board and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. "Don't worry so much, right now, just enjoy the game and be glad that we don't have to worry about any of this yet," Kurt said after he separated their lips. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to buy a house. This Victorian style house looks lovely; I don't even care if I'm now $170, 000 in debt."

"Thank you for reminding me to enjoy this. And I agree, the Victorian is defiantly your style. Now I like the Log Cabin. It makes me think of a little cozy place where there isn't anyone around to bother us and we would be able to lay by the fire and cuddle," Blaine said.

"That also sounds nice, but we could also us that as a weekend home out in the woods, when we don't have to be in the city for work or anything. Somewhere only we know, just like the song you sung to me last year," Kurt said with a smile on his face as he remembered that memory.

"You're actually right, I love that idea," Blaine said. "Now spin."

After spinning a three, Kurt said, "Aww, we get a baby boy. I already know just how I would decorate his room and what I would like to call him. And plus, I get another Life tile."

"And what name would that be and how do you already have the room decorated for our non-existent child already?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, are you really surprised. I had to figure out something to do while you left last night, I was way too nervous to sleep, so I started designing what the rooms in our non- existent house would be like," Kurt said. "And I would name him Burt, after my father. He has been here for me so much and means so much to me, that it's the least I can do to repay him. And as for his room, I would use a mix of different shades of blue all around the room, in a nice blended style. He would have a nice wood furnished dresser and crib set and his sheets would have little octopuses on them."

"Kurt, that sounds beautiful and I would be so proud to name our son after your dad. He has also meant a lot to me since we met and I feel like he's become like a father figure to me in my life. And your taste is beyond wonderful, I'll make sure you design the whole house," Blaine said as he reached his hand out to hold Kurt's.

"Thank you and who even said I was even going to give you a chance to design anything, knowing you, we would end up have a room with two different colors on the wall that don't even match," Kurt said.

"I think we just had twins in this little possible world of mine, a boy and a girl. I've always wanted to name a son of mine after my favorite Harry Potter character. And the girl, I would love to name her after your mom. Even if I didn't met her, I know that she was an amazing woman and I would be so proud to have our daughter named after the person who brought you into this world for me to love and care for," Blaine said.

"Blaine that's so sweet. I know that she would have loved you and she would be so honored that we name our daughter after her," Kurt said as a tear ran down his cheek. "And we are not naming our son after a Harry Potter character."

"Then what would we name him if you won't let me name him after a Harry Potter character?" Blaine asked.

"How about Emmett?" Kurt asked.

"Ok, that sounds nice," Blaine said.

Kurt then spun and landed on 50 yard line seats at the big game, pay $20,000. "I don't even like watching football. Why would I buy tickets to go see a game?" Kurt asked.

"Because you wanted to treat your hubby to a game on his birthday," Blaine said.

"I guess that's a good excuse, but you better have given me a scarf to wear to the game," Kurt said.

"Well, of course I did. I think we just had another boy, what should we decide to name him?" Blaine said.

"What do you think about Andrew?"Kurt asked.

"I love it. And it looks to be that you've just landed on baby girl. We could name her Andrea," Blaine said.

"I like that. Now since you're in the lead, you do not get to spin again," Kurt said as Blaine set his car down on its spot. After another ten minutes of playing, Kurt landed on Adopt twins. "Looks like our life will be filled with children."

"Let's name them Kiara and Nala, in hopes that one day they will find their own Kovu and Simba," Blaine said.

"You and your Disney, I didn't think that I would marry someone who was crazy about anything Disney. But I do love that idea, it's very romantic," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Why thank you. And you know you love me for it," Blaine said as he too had a smile on his face.

"Well, maybe, but that's not the only thing I love about you," Kurt said.

"And what would these other things be?" Blaine asked.

"You'll find them out in the future," Kurt said as he refused to tell Blaine right now.

"Fine, I guess you'll also have to wait and find out what exactly I love about you," Blaine countered.

By the time the game was over, they had gone on several different trips and earned more Life tiles, one even graced them with grandchildren. They both decided that they would retire to Millionaire Estate. After going though how much their Life tiles were worth, Kurt ended up with $280, 000 with a total of $625,000. Blaine ended with $270, 000 and $575,000 total, meaning that Kurt won the extra four Life tiles. His overall total ended up being $685, 000.

After they put the game away, they laid on Kurt's bed in each other's arms, giving each other a few kisses in between talking. Soon, they would hear the front door close shut loudly and Burt would be calling up to them. Within the next few moments, the awaited question would be answered and Blaine would either be bringing his bags up to Kurt's room or their room or he would be heading back home, with a sad un-happy face.

* * *

><p>Well there we have it, chapter 8 is finally up. It took a while to get the ideas flowing but once i came up with the Game of Life idea, i just had to use it. At first i tried to play it on my computer, but it wouldn't install because i'm computer is too new and the disk is from 98. so then i tried it on a older computer, but that computer kept on freezing, which lead to me doing it the old fashion way and getting out the game board. Hope everyone enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. I'm also still looking for ideas for songs that would help reveal Klaine's marriage to the New Directions. if anyone knows of some good songs, please o please let me know.<p> 


End file.
